


Unclubbable

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [66]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unclubbable: adjective: un-KLUB-uh-bul: having or showing a disinclination for social activity : unsociable</p><p>The word unclubbable dates to the late 1770s, a time when lexicographer Samuel Johnson was still riding a wave of fame in the wake of the publication of his 1755 A Dictionary of the English Language.</p><p>Johnson himself likely coined unclubbable. Earliest evidence of the word in use is from a 1778 entry in author Fanny Burney's diary, in which she quotes Johnson as using the word to describe a friend. Burney herself may have coined the unflattering descriptor's antonym: in a 1781 diary entry, she describes Johnson himself as clubbable—an adjective that has stuck to him ever since. For Johnson, a person's clubbability was likely determined by how well the person might do in a very particular club: "The Club"—later known as "The Literary Club"—established by Johnson and the artist Joshua Reynolds in 1764.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unclubbable

In John's mind, Sherlock is the most unclubbable person he knows, which is why his jaw dropped when he arrived home to find his flatmate dressed to the nines and hair reasonably under control.

"Uhm, hello? Who are you and what did you do with Sherlock?"

"John, did you forget? The Yard is throwing a formal Holiday 'do' this year and you accepted for both of us."

"Damn- that's tonight?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently. "Yes, John, do you think I'd dress like this just for the heck of it? Do you know how long it takes to get my hair to do this??"

"You mean, you want to go?"

"They may actually have decent food and a decent dance space for once-"

"You. want. to. dance?"

"Yes, John, I love dancing."

John managed to shower and dress in the one formal suit he had in record time. Sherlock had reserved one of the black cars for the evening, and they arrived at the party in time for hors d'oeuvres, which for once was something fancier than bowls of crisps and soggy veggie platters.

Lestrade made his way through the crowd and looked them over. "You two clean up nice, I was surprised when John accepted, but have to say I'm boggled that you two actually showed and looking so dapper."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and sighed. "As people are always reminding me, my people skills are quite atrocious, so I thought, perhaps, making an appearance may alter opinion somewhat-John, dance?"

Lestrade's eyes popped and John shrugged, "Why not, it would be a shame to waste all that hair product." He stood, and reached out for the detective's hand. "Who leads?" He whispered. 

"We'll figure it out, yeah?" 

As they took the dance floor, every head turned in their direction, and all was silent, save for the music that blared through the speakers. Sherlock placed his hand on John's back and took his small, sturdy hand in his longer, elegant fingers.

John looked up into his flatmate's eyes and smiled cautiously, then nodded as Sherlock bent down to capture John's lips in a sweet kiss. Donovan dropped her glass, Anderson opened his mouth but nothing came out and Lestrade laughed. "About time, boys."

Sherlock smiled without any sign of embarrassment, and held John closer as they danced into the morning, as if they were the only two people in the room, they had eyes only for each other. 

Lestrade finally tapped Sherlock on the shoulder around 3 AM, and slurred, "C'mon guys, some of us have jobs to go to tomorrow."

Sherlock whispered, "Go on, we'll lock up-"

"You planned this party?" John asked.

"Of course, don't be dull, John. How else was I going to get you to dance with me?"

John shook his head and kissed Sherlock's knuckles. "Shall we continue this at home?"


End file.
